What I want for Christmas
by Fernanda Calonio
Summary: All i want for christmas is you


**What I want for Christmas**

Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal, toda Londres já se encontrava decorada, mas o espírito natalino ainda não havia alcançado Harry Potter. Com o fim do ano parecia que o trabalho no Ministério só aumentava, já se passavam das dez horas da noite quando ele enfim conseguiu terminar seu serviço, e então resolveu passar em um pub na saída do Ministério para esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

Uma atmosfera calma envolvia o pub, que estava praticamente vazio, ao chegar na bancada do bar encontrou Pansy Parkison sentada acompanhada de um copo com um líquido verde borbulhante. Por mais surpreendente que pareça hoje eles mantinham uma relação cordial, afinal ela já não era aquela sonserina irritante e Harry aprendera a não julgar as pessoas por suas antigas casas em Hogwarts. Foi por essa razão que ele aceitou o convite da morena e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Precisava mesmo de uma companhia, você não faz ideia do dia que tive.. - reclamou a morena que pelo jeito já estava bebendo ali há um tempo."

Talvez fosse pelo clima de natal, as (muitas) doses de whiskey de fogo ou simplesmente a companhia, mas a conversa entre eles fluía fácil e Harry não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que se sentira tão leve. O relógio acima deles já marcava duas horas da manhã, quando o inevitável aconteceu.

"Harry, o que você quer de Natal? " ela pergunta seriamente fazendo o moreno rir. Parece que ela nunca vai parar de surpreendê-lo. Ela continua, e por instantes soa como uma garotinha. " Você sabe essa é a mais importante tradição de Natal."

"Não sei, Pansy. Nunca liguei muito para pedidos de Natal."

"Isso é um absurdo, Harry Potter! Você não entende o espírito do Natal? Pense em algo"

"Pansy, acho que estou nas melhores condições pra pensar em algo, mas e você deseja o que de Natal? "

"Se eu falar não vai se realizar.."

Nesse momento que eles perceberam que as palavras não eram mais necessárias, e como numa lenta dança seus corpos se aproximarem e o impossível aconteceu.

Harry Potter e Pansy Parkison se beijaram.

x

Era a festa anual de Natal promovida pelo Ministério e Harry só conseguia imaginar quando tudo aquilo iria acabar. A pior parte é que os Weasleys e Hermione ainda não estavam na festa e ele se via preso em conversas que não o interessavam, por isso decidiu ir até aos jardins do salão para escapar um pouco daquela tortura.

Ao chegar no jardim reconheceu Pansy Parkison sentada em um banco acompanha apenas de uma taça de um liquido borbulhante e não pode deixar de reconhecer a ironia da situação: Pansy e taças borbulhantes já provara ser uma combinação muito perigosa. É clichê, mas eles não souberam como agir no dia seguinte quando acordaram juntos e desde então passaram a se evitar. Mas não eram mais adolescentes e não iriam mais fugir, o que aconteceu entre eles pode ter sido inesperado e não fizesse sentido algum, mas naquele momento era o que os dois queriam, e então nada mais importava.

"Feliz Natal, Harry."

"Feliz Natal para você também, Pansy. Como você está?'' perguntou Harry um pouco mais formal do que pretendia.

"Estou bem.''

"Ganhou seu pedido de Natal?'' A pergunta do rapaz provocou um sorriso no rosto de Pansy

"Na verdade, não sei... E você? Conseguiu descobrir o que quer de Natal?''

"Sim.'' O rosto de Harry ficara vermelho."Aprender a dançar.''

A resposta surpreendeu Pansy estava esperando que ele pedisse, no minimo, a paz mundial, mas aquilo definitivamente não era o que ela esperava.

"Nobre pedido, Harry. Esta falando sério?'' Ela perguntou quando conseguiu parar de rir.

" de ficar fugindo das festas e de ouvir as piadas dos Weasleys.''

A morena parece debater consigo mesma por uns instantes, quando se rende e diz: "Então você esta com sorte! Vou realizar seu desejo,essa noite você vai aprender a dançar..''

Pansy o encara com uma expressão confiante no rosto, e quando Harry se aproxima ela coloca o braço do moreno em torno da sua cintura e o guia em lentos passos. Eles dançam alheios ao exterior pelo que pode ter sido um minuto ou uma hora. Eles não se preocupam em saber. Em meio a passes desajeitados, risadas bobas e inocentes beijos, eles percebem que estão a onde deveriam estar e mais tarde quando perguntassem como eles ficaram juntos eles falariam que foi graças ao Natal. Graças a uma aula de dança.

x

"E você, Pansy? Você nunca me disse o seu pedido de Natal.'' Mas ela não responde, apenas sorri e o beija levemente nos lábios.

_All i want for christmas is you_

_**Observação**: _Fic escrita para o projeto Wish you were here da seção Violeta.


End file.
